Silver Storm
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Re-Doing up "The Hunt" if you find that they are similar, it's because I did not take away some parts of the story. I hope to do a better job at this crossover.
1. Morning After

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Chapter 1: Morning After**

 _"How did things turned out to become like this,"_ Kagome asked herself frantically in her mind as she kept looking about the room hoping that it was all just a nightmare that she would wake up from.

However, the fact that she was still having a hang over and feeling nauseous made her scared for the first time that she had done something stupidly reckless.

 _"How did this all begin in the first place even!?"_ her mind going into frantic mode as it kept trying to force memories of what happened the night before back, but instead brought to her new bouts of dizziness that made the room spin with her as she shakily got out of bed and tried to stand.

Her body 'plopped' immediately to the floor giving way before she could even steady herself as she squeaked out in surprised, eyes widening as she saw her mind became an immediate blank at what had just happened, her mouth agape as she tried to phantom what had just happened.

The rustle of the bed sheets was not loud enough to draw her out of her current thoughts, but it did the job when the rustling of the bed sheets became more as the sound of the bed dipping was heard and a sweeping sound of a hand against the bed made her turned her head sharply in the direction of the sound of it, and instantly making her regret it as well as she clutched onto her head a muffled groan escaped from her throat.

"Kagome?" a sleepy male voice called out as a disheveled looking red head pushed himself up into an sitting up position as the male covered a yawn behind his hand, emerald eyes searching the bed for her, only seeing her hair peeking from over the bedside of where she had been sleeping as he hurried got out and went towards her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked with frantic worry reaching out to touch the side of her arms as he tried to see what is wrong with her, or if she was injured anywhere to be in that position.

Kagome looked up at him with her eyes in an almost hateful glare before she felt that feeling of nausea overcoming her in an alarmingly fast rate.

"Urgk…"

"The toilet is through that door," he told her getting to his feet as he attempted to follow her only to have the door slammed shut in his face when she had carelessly grabbed the edge of it and shut it with whatever force that she could master.

He waited outside of the toilet door, rather anxious and worried for her as he listen closely to what was going on inside, but he could more or less guess it very easily as well. It would perhaps be a little while more that she was going to be in there, meanwhile he could perhaps was his face in the kitchen sink for now, Kurama though as he hesitated for a moment before leaving the door of his toilet to go into his kitchen.

"Here, have some hot water, it will help," Kurama told her as he held a cup before of her just as she was exiting his bathroom.

Kagome winced and frowned deeply as she looked at him, already not feeling well and now to be caught in his home and in his bed with him after they had most probably done it. Though what was worse was that she had just given up her virginity just like that!

"Here, take a few sips," Kurama told her gently, suddenly by her side as he held the cup to her lips, wanting to help her drink it, but merely assisting her with hold the cup before of her rather than allowing her to hold it.

Kagome tried to back away, but at a point he had somehow snaked an arm around of her shoulder and not allowing her to leave his side or even taking a step away from him. "Here blow before you take some sips," he told her softly and gently, making sure that she does it, not giving her the chance to wriggle out of it.

When Kagome had done that she did indeed felt better but then there was something else that was bothering her as she looked down to see her bare legs and felt the coldness and airiness of where the oversized boyfriend shirt does not cover. Immediately she reacted by moving away, about to scream but her mouth was muffled when he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Please don't scream it is too early to wake the neighbors," he told her with a meaningful look that Kagome took it the wrong was as she frantically backed away from him, looking about the room for her clothes as she tried to make a grab for it and locks herself back into his bathroom.

How she was behaving was really a first in experience for him, but then again, so was Youko. It would seemed that she had taken it the wrong way and Youko could see why, snickering even as he replayed memories of what happened that night in their mind as they reminisced it. And unfortunately for them, with no ways of relieving themselves as Kurama worked hard in trying to calm his thoughts and clear his mind before Kagome comes out of his bathroom.

Kagome however tried to remain as silent as she could when she was opening the toilet door again, this time somewhat better dressed and covered up than she was before as Kagome tried to tip-toed her way out of the room as steady as she could, not wanting to be caught as she leave his place.

"You're out, here, I've made some simple miso soup to warm your stomach up," Kurama tempted her with kindly with simple home cook comfort food as he already set up the dining table with some simple dishes that is easy on the stomach for her.

Was she gone that long? Kagome had thought that to herself as she wondered about the time that she had been in the toilet, but her nose was already enticed by the comforting smell of food that her stomach seem to agree with by scent.

"Don't worry I did not poison it," Kurama joked with her as he watches her every reaction just as she remained at a safe distance from him and even more wary of his presence just as she was surprised when he called out to her.

"It's…It's fine," Kagome said with a swallow as her eyes roamed to the inviting meal that he had prepared, disregarding the time.

"Please, I would feel better knowing that you have some eaten food," Kurama urges her with a gentle tone, a slight frown upon his brow as he tried to convince her into staying.

"I-I've got to go work," she continued, inching her way towards the door as she nearly stumbled over her own feet walking backwards.

"I…I've got to go," she said again, quickly slipping into her shoes as quickly as she could with how Kurama approaching her with that frown on his face.

She ran out of the apartment as fast as she could, disappearing down the hall towards where she hears the sound that an elevator makes when it arrives at the floor. Kurama looked at his door rather blankly, not expecting that he would scare her off that much.

 _'Perhaps, I was being a little too aggressive,'_ Kurama thought to himself to only receive a snicker from Youko who only he can hear.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Well this is going to be a remake of 'The Hunt' as some of you might know, no relations to that as I might change the plot as I type along the way. Well I hope I do not screw this up, and that you guys enjoy this. Take care.


	2. No Reason To Meet

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Chapter 2: No Reason To Meet**

He was just trying to be concern, worry for the hangover that she might have. Though what he had not expected was her over reaction to his concern and actions, but even then, he did not regret trying to make her feel more at ease. Apparently there was more that Youko had left out from their one night of pleasure, but neither was he the kind to go for one-night stand, and because of what he had left out, it was why they are now hesitant about entering the bakery café in which she is working in.

It is true though it is not just a sexual attraction that he has for her but more of her character that he had seen that night that stirs his interest. After Maya case, he had never really thought about going into a relationship or finding someone because of the many complications that might be involved. With Kagome however, it feels different, different from when he was interested in her, there was something else about Kagome that made him feel more whole, they just 'click'.

"Good afternoon Sir, table for one?" a cheery girl went up to Kurama with all smiles and hearts in her eyes as she serves him.

"No, I'm looking for Kagome, is she working today?" Kurama politely asked the young server as he looked about the café to not see her even.

"Oh," he could hear the disappointment in her tone, "She is busy in the kitchen at the moment. Perhaps I may be of some help?" she continued to try her luck with smiles.

"I very much doubt so unless you are her," he smiled at her replying in kind, though not harmful sounding but it did leave the girl feeling not only a little dejected but also not wanting to lose hope.

The girl in the end turned away as she disappeared into the area accessible only to the staff as Kurama watches the door swing shut silently, standing to a side to not block the path for other paying customers as he observe the people dining there.

Majority of the people are female, though he is rather surprised to see that there are a few are also males as they dined alone or with another partner. The smell of the place is brightly lit naturally by sunlight and also giving it a warm cozy feel that matches the simple interior of cream and white with simple wood work. Everything else that is given color is from the fresh and simple floral arrangement that decorated the place.

Just as how the place sells cakes and some baked goods like bread, he could smell something that he had least expected, herbs and floral accents amongst the baking that permeated the air. His sensitive ears picked up just about everyone's conversation but that was not what he was concern about, and turned his attention to hearing the steps coming closer from behind the door which the girl had disappeared.

"She says that she is busy at the moment and for you to come another day," the cheery girl came back with an answer that was less than satisfactory to him.

"Would you happen to know what time she would get off work?" Kurama asked her again, not giving up it seems on meeting up with Kagome.

"I don't know but we closes at about 9pm, I'll be off in a few more hours if you need some help with anything?" the girl persisted, not giving up on him either.

"Thank you, I'll come back again," Kurama replied as he turned around to leave the café.

He had more or less expected this, coming unexpectedly to where she works at and making a request to see her when she might possibly be busy.

 _'You'd think that she might really be avoiding you as well,'_ Youko mused in his head, telling Kurama of his opinion despite of himself as well.

 _"I won't be surprised either,"_ Kurama thought back a reply to Youko as he walked out of the café, looking back to look at the shop exterior for a moment before turning around as he continued to walk into the busy broad walkway where there are many other people out on a job or leisure, each with their own purpose in mind as Kurama blended into the crowd.

 _'You seem to be taking this rather well,'_ Youko mused as he lay in his mind, in a state of relaxation, not at all bothered by their current status, but instead anticipated it more for the challenge that it might bring.

After staying for so long with him, Kurama could of course tell what the other is feeling and his viewpoint at the moment, but did not bother to reply him either. He would of course much prefer that they could take their time, but to rush it all, even for a human, they might find him crazy or overwhelming if they are sane of mind. Youko hummed at what his counterpart was thinking with a smirk upon his lips but said nothing about it either.

Once he was gone, Kagome released a sigh of relieve when she did not see him as she looked about the café whilst bringing out a few freshly baked goods for the front counter. The front counter service girl that had brought the message to her from Kurama, looked at Kagome oddly for a moment before going up to her as she helped with the off loading of the last cake, but even then her help was really redundant.

"Do you think that he is single?" the girl asked her in a low enough voice meant for the both of them to hear as Kagome slanted her eyes in her direction.

"Why don't you ask him, I'm sure that he will tell you if he is interested," Kagome said as she took the tray and went back to the kitchen as she placed the tray atop the silver top before going into the small office where she does her business whilst not doing the baking or experimenting with something new.

There is a reason to her avoiding him, and that is because she did not really see the need for them to have anything more than that one night, a night that she had given away something precious that she had reserved for the someone that she loves, not that now she has any in mind after Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Wow, I'm surprised at the reviews, I really did not expect to see that many, but I'm really glad to read them all and to see that you guys are enjoying the story thus far. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update as well!

To daisynaruto909  
Thanks! I'm really glad to see that you are here, and I hope to not disappoint with this redo. =)

To LittleMoon  
Thanks! Well I guess in this chapter it should more or less answer your question, and I hope that you enjoy this new update as well! =)

To Guest (Feb 23, 2017)  
Thanks! I glad to see you enjoying it and hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)

To Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms  
Thanks! I'm really glad to see that you enjoy it, and hope that you enjoy this new update as well.=)


	3. Essence of Gold

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Chapter 3: Essence of Gold**

She thought that was perhaps the end that she would see him, not knowing of his persistence when Kurama appeared before of her suddenly on one of the nights that she was doing the closing up of the café because of her trying newer flavors recently to match the coming season.

Her first reaction was to nearly scream before lashing out defensively to which Kurama had to shield himself as he tried to make himself known to her properly of who he is. As she stopped her defensive attacked, Kurama could only sigh in relieve, because that is also when he realize the hissing pain that he felt from her attacks. His threshold for pain tolerance is high as Kagome looked at Kurama blankly for a moment, seeing him there before annoyance and irritation changes her face as she pushes him away.

Her push was not really that hard, but yet he could see that concern in her face and felt somewhat bad about it at the same time, even though he did made himself known to her earlier, but it would seem that she was a little more preoccupied.

"Don't do that!" she scolded him, brows knitted together as she looked at him crossly.

"I'm sorry," Kurama apologize, but could not help that smile upon his face, as he looked her.

"What do you want," she scowled at him, crossing her arms as she stood before of him.

"I was hoping to have a chat with you actually, after that night-"

"There's nothing to talk about, it's just one night, let it go," Kagome countered as she turned away from him and started to walk away.

"No, please wait," Kurama called out to her, surprise that she had brushed it off so lightly.

Had he not been told by Youko what had transpired that night, though admittedly he would not have want to face her due to embarrassment to a certain level, but also he was unsure how to face the person whom he had taken her first time away.

"There's nothing to talk about, and I hope that we do not meet again, good night," Kagome told him with a sharp turn of her heel as she came face to face with him, causing him to suddenly halt in his step so as to not walk into her.

Drawing a quick step back to not invade into her personal space, Kurama looked at her differently, "I just thought that we should perhaps talk about it," he said softly, but loud enough for her to hear the seriousness of his words.

"I have nothing to say, I can cope well on my own and I will forget you given with time," Kagome added as she heartless threw those words at him, somewhat hurting Kurama's pride but most of all Youko's.

"You're really a rather stubborn girl I must say," a deeper male voice sounded out from behind of her as her eyes glanced out from the corner to see who it is, but judging from the feel of things, the only possibility should only be coming from Kurama.

"You won't be the first to say that, and I do not welcome the challenge," Kagome state as she stopped in her footsteps, not bothering to even turn around, but her senses are on high alert as she remained vigilant to her surroundings.

"There really is no need for you to be so guarded against me, I'm not someone that will harm you," Youko said as he took control over Kurama's body, taking slow calculating steps towards of Kagome as he watches her back carefully.

Since her, the taking over of Kurama's body had been easier, and it made things easier for him, however that is only when things concern her that made him a little more different than usual, and easily able to take control of their shared body.

"Who knows when you will cause me harm," Kagome said a sharp dangerous look flashes across the depth of her eyes as she turned her head ever so slightly to look in Kurama direction.

Though he still is of no change, but she could tell base form that strong aura that whoever it is that took over his body is not someone simple, neither should she let her guard down against, just in case she were to be attacked like how it usually was in the past.

"You know, you were much sweeter and enticing in bed," Youko teased crossing her as he stood before of her, golden eyes shining brightly as he watched her with smiling eyes that seemed more amused and entertained by her.

"…I do not remember a thing about that night, and I promise you that it will not happen ever again," Kagome informed him as she looked at the other with narrowed eyes, studying and watching his every move, as though they are playing a game of cat and mouse.

"Oh…such a pity, then I guess we would have to re-live that again some time soon," Youko said, coming closer to her until they are face to face, or mainly him bending forward towards her a little to come down to her height.

"I think we could forgo that, good night and I hope that we do not ever cross paths again," Kagome said as she glared at him, walking pass him.

This time though, Youko did not stop her, but instead watched her with interest as his lips curved up in a radiant smile, seeing the way she slowly disappear into the crowds and away from his view.

"Don't fuss so much Shūichi, she will sooner or later be ours," Youko mused as he slowly relinquished control over the body to him, fading back into his consciousness as Kurama regained the usual emerald green eyes that now ripple with flakes of gold.

"She's her own person and no one else," he replied to air, but in actual fact was talking out loud to Youko, knowing well that he can hear him even if he does not say it out loud.

Youko laughed rang through his head.

 _"That's what you say, but not what you want,"_

It is hard to admit it, but it is true, just that Kurama was not going to accept it at the moment, that Kagome had caught more than his mere interest.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update.

To Guest (Feb 23, 2017)  
Thanks, glad to see that you are enjoying it. I'm trying my best to not ruin this as well. =x

To daisynaruto909  
Thanks, glad to see that you are enjoying it.

To Anime-lover365  
Honestly, I don't really know, been a little busy with some projects, so hard to say when it will end or how quickly I could do an update. =/ 


	4. Consensual

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Chapter 4: Consensual**

Lately it had been rather difficult to sleep, bothered by dreams that plague him of that night that they had shared. And the increasing numbers of cold showers were not really of much help despite of how he tried to keep his mind rationally straight. Not with Youko bothering him just about every other moment with thoughts of Kagome.

And that had lead them to where they are, bothered and hesitant as to whether or not they should seek her out. With a more physical take over and slight push from Youko towards of the café, Kurama looked almost flustered as he looked about quickly and to his relieve, sees that she is not about, or serving the front of the café.

"Welcome Sir, how may I serve you today," a familiar voice called out to him as Kurama turned his head to see the same girl serving at the counter as she smiled at him in an inviting manner that made Youko snort loudly in his mind.

"I…ahem, is Kagome in today?" Kurama asked the counter girl as his eyes looked towards the door that lead to the staff only area where he more or less could sense her in there.

"Kagome…" he could hear the disappointment in her tone, and in her eyes, but Youko was more heartless and was already mocking her in his mind, but it shown through their eyes as the usual calm green clear emerald now flaked with gold, mock the girl laughingly, silently.

"Yes, is Kagome in?" Kurama asked again patiently as he turned his eyes to look towards the girl.

"I'm not sure," the girl said with a frown upon her face as she looked uncertainly towards the door leading towards the back.

As the color of gold took over Kurama's eyes as it narrowed in towards the girl before coolly replying, "I see,"

And without much or more words to add on, he turned towards where the door is as he walked towards it slowly and naturally as though he is part of the place itself, walking through the door as though he is already part of the people working there, overly familiar as though it is not the first time he is there.

It was easy following her scent towards where it is the strongest, and just as expected, it led them towards her.

"Hello again," Kurama greeted her, just as she was turning around and nearly bumping into him had he not reached out with his arms to stabilize her from falling backwards and onto the ground.

Her eyes widened in surprise and the anticipated fall as she tried to balance herself again, only to feel the aid of another as she reached out to grab whomever it was that is helping her as she once again stood firm on her feet.

"Thank you," she says gratefully with a sigh of relieve, as she pushes herself away from those arms, but found herself unable to.

Until her head tilts up to look at the person who had caught her did it surprise her more as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't be so unfriendly, I'm here with something important to discuss with you," Youko, the one who had taken over of Kurama's body smiled at her charmingly as his eyes shone with amusement and all smiles, showing nothing at all of any intention of harm towards her.

Kagome looked at him for a moment longer, trying to see through him, then glanced at the busy kitchen as she saw a few of her staff looking their way from the corner of their eyes as though wanting to know what is going on.

"This way," Kagome said, pushing him away to put some distance between them as she lead him to the small staff room where the lockers are, and where her staff could lounge as well in their rest time.

With the door securely closed behind of them, Kagome turned her attention to Kurama only to find him already have her up against the door as he blocked her from escaping with his arm on either side of her.

"Get away from me," she glared at him, voice and tone tight with bristling annoyance and growing anger.

"Don't be so mean as to push us away," Youko purred out, his voice like a bewitchment that would not doubt entrance anyone who hears it.

"We're not familiar at all with one another and you're getting into my personal space," Kagome bit out as she pushed him away with her mastered up strength.

"Don't you want to know why you're all hot and bothered, plagued by wet dreams and those uncontrollable urges that seems to be growing each day?" Youko asked of her with a coy smile upon his lips as his golden eyes took in every little expression that passed through her face.

It stunned her for a moment, feeling awkward, embarrassed that what he said was exactly what has been happening to her about days after they had first slept together. Her silence and the way that she is looking at him made Youko only smile wider and more coyly like a Cheshire cat.

"Then we're in the same boat, so why not let's help one another to scratch that itch?" he enquire with a smile upon his face that promised more as that pair of golden eyes gleamed even more brightly and more enchantingly than she had ever seen.

Her mouth went dry as she looked into his eyes. Her face just about went blank with expression, eyes mesmerized by the color of his eyes as though it is the first time that she is seeing it, locked her eyes. Like her, the silence brought them closer as Youko slowly but surely brought his face closer to her until he swooped in to capture her lips with his.

He could tell that she was stun, with the way her body freezes up when their lips met, but under gentle nudging and urging, it was not long until she slowly responded to the kiss. Slow and experimental at first, but that lasted only for a few seconds before not long that they were hungrily entwined by one another.

The change in attitude was quick and evident, their actions consensual, hers especially when she did not push him away. Kurama was not really in agreement to what was going on between them, forcing themselves onto her, but he too could not help that urge when it gets that strong to the point that even he was made muddled by it, but that thirst he longed and quest for now before of him as they lap it up hungrily with no intention to stop.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
A quick update whilst I still have some idea and some time. I hope that you guys enjoy this!

To rima09  
Thanks! I'm so glad to see that you are enjoying it and hope that you enjoy this new update as well.


	5. Come By Again

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Chapter 5: Come By Again**

She was vastly embarrassed by her own behavior when the spell between them broke just as someone was trying to enter the staff locker room area only to find it locked, and startling them both, mainly Kagome who started struggling against him just as he let her go, giving her some space.

He could still remember now, how easily both their bodies responded to one another, but Kurama knows, it is just the beginning just as how Youko had so 'kindly' informed him. And yet, there is also a part of him that did not mind that, a slow smile curled up at the side of his lips, more charming in a rakish manner as he thought back about her every little expressions.

Youko smirked at the way Kurama is behaving, they are both really becoming more and more like one another. That and since the time that they both met someone that both of them agreed on, it had been more than evident that it is only a matter of time before they get her heart willingly, and hopefully before their time is up, or she will be swarmed by wolves. However there is one thing that they are worried about, it is already beginning, they could see it in her, and more surprise how well she is handling herself at the moment.

"Kagome," a singsong voice called out towards the kitchen where some of the people there are baking or preparing orders that some of the patrons have placed.

Her head turned to see Shippo coming just as she turned towards him, one hand holding a whisk as she beat air into the cream as the other hand held the bowl stable. Her eyes shone with surprised delight as a huge smile broke across her face.

"Can you finish this for me," she asked one of her staff, passing the bowl over to him to continue as she cleaned her hand on a wet towel and walked over towards Shippo with wide arms as she practically jumped into his arms.

"I missed you so much," she says, breaking away from him as she looked at him from top to toe, as though to make sure that he is there before of her eyes and in one piece.

"I'm fine, really, you should stop fussing over me," Shippo says as he placed his hands on her waist gently, laughing at her behavior, but knowing that she meant well from a more recent fight that had gotten slightly out of hand because of Kouga who constantly is finding ways it seems to annoy him since Inuyasha is gone.

"Now tell me something, it feels like I'm missing out on a lot of things going on with you since we last saw one another," Shippo said, looking at her as though knowing something that she did not.

Kagome tilted her head a little to the side, a frown upon her face as she looked at Shippo, her eyes narrowed a little as though unsure of what he meant yet feeling as though she knows what he meant.

"Don't worry, I'm here whenever you find the need to tell someone anything," he told her softly bringing her in for another hug, his arms wrapped loosely around of her waist area as he rested his head lightly on the side of her shoulder, taking in her scent.

"I don't think there is anything, but if I cannot handle it, I will let you know," Kagome assured him as she leaned into his embrace, eyes closed for a moment as she rested against him, slowly increasing her weight against him as she felt his arms around of her waist tightened to support her.

"Let's go for dinner, it has been a while since we go out anywhere together," Shippo added a pitiful look upon his face as though a child wanting something.

Kagome looked at him for a moment, eyes shifting back to the ever-busy kitchen before turning her eyes back to him.

"After this cake? I'm about done with it, just need to do a quick taste test to see how it geos," Kagome asked of him, looking at the clock and at the boy whipping the cream up for her when she had passed the job on over to him.

"Okay, I'll wait," Shippo says with a bright smile upon his lips as he watches her smile and walked away from him to continue busying from where she had left off.

"Is 3 hours enough for you?" Shippo called out to ask her as he looked at the clock.

"Mnh okay, I should be done by then," Kagome replied to him loud enough to hear and normal enough for a human to hear before giving him huge smiles as she went back to baking.

Shippo left with a short wave of his hand as he disappeared from their view, leaving the place to somewhere else to busy himself for the next 3 hours before coming back to pick her up.

Kurama was contemplating almost rather seriously about reaching out to Kagome again. After that day in the staff locker room, he was sure that she was more or less interested in him, only more conflicted and unsure of herself. All that he needed to do was just give her the push in the right direction so that she would come running in their way, and they would have her.

It was Youko that gave them that push as they strolled down to the café where she is working at as he strolled into the café, looking around the place as his eyes passes the girl at the counter who is looking straight at him, and he saw the hungry. A silent sneer tugged at their lips as annoyance flashes in their eyes, but they gave her a tolerant smile and proceeded to make their way to the door leading to the staff only area without much of a permission this time.

"Sir, you should not be going back there," the girl at the counter quickly voiced out as she moved towards him.

Kurama placed a finger up to his lips as he smiled charmingly at her, emerald eyes flaked with gold twinkling brightly before disappearing through the door before of her eyes and yet she did nothing. Women like them are sometimes easy to control, so simple and so easy to read through them, especially what they want when desire is all about them.

"Are you ready?"

"Let me grab my bag," he heard Kagome's voice chirped as she flashes before of his eyes, running into an office as a male followed after her not too far as his body froze, eyes narrowed in possessive terror at the thought that she is dating someone behind of their back.

It was impossible, but they needed clarification as Kurama walked on forward towards them, a stiff smile upon his lips as he greeted Kagome cordially and a questioning look towards of Shippo, not quite greeting him either.

"Someone you know?" the auburn hair tied up into a short pony tail as green eyes looked in his direction questioningly, but neither did he say much despite of the clarity and recognition that he sees in his eyes.

Kagome glanced at Kurama who smiled at her too invitingly and warmly just as she adjusted the strap of her handbag on her shoulder.

"I suppose," she hesitation, and that look froze upon Kurama's face as his eyes narrowed in on Kagome, not pleased with her answer as it is showed upon his face where a slight frown etched between his brows.

"Oh?" Shippo sounded surprise, yet at the same time, not quite as well.

"Just someone, we should get going," Kagome said rather too dismissively barely giving Kurama a good look even as her eyes brushed pass him, going towards Shippo to stand by his side as she looked ready to leave the place.

"Let's get going then, I've parked my car somewhere nearby," Shippo informed her as he placed a light hand on his back guiding her as it slide down to rest along the side of her waist, walking past Kurama who seemed to want to say something but did not.

 _'She's going to be a rather troublesome one,'_ Youko commented dryly, ire and determination in his voice as they watches the two of them walked away.

 _'We should back up for now and return again tomorrow,'_ Kurama voiced out in his mind, knowing that Youko can hear him. And he took the other's silence as his agreement.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Not to get anyone's hope up with the quick update for more, but I also hope that you guys enjoy it, and I hope that it is not disappointing anyone. Well I hope that you guys enjoy it!

To daisynaruto909  
Thanks! I'm so glad to see that you are enjoying this story so far, and I hope to not screw it up along the way. =x Enjoy!

To India Simba  
So glad to see that you are enjoying it thus far, and I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To Slytherin's Pimp  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!


	6. Mixed Feelings

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Chapter 6: Mixed Feelings**

They sat opposite of one another, a tensed awkward moment between them after what happened between them, and not for the first _or_ second time. Kurama was looking straight at her with that mix of golden emerald eyes enchantingly captivating should anyone look into it. However Kagome was more attention to every thing else but him, even when she is the one that agreed with him that they needed to have a proper talk about what is going on between them.

"Are you going to keep to silence?" the Youko in Kurama purred as their eyes shone with amusement, that roguish smile tugging at the corner of their lips teasing her.

Kagome turned her eyes to finally look him in the eyes, her eyes unconsciously looking down to his lips, as his smirk got fractionate wider, pink tongue licking his lower lips as though savoring something or anticipating something. She swallowed, averting her eyes again as she turned her attention to something closer to his head so that she will not be that distracted by that look in his eyes, or get lost in them unknowingly again.

"Yes," she hesitantly replied, as though afraid of the topic, and at the same time feeling mixed about the current situation.

"I'm all ears," his tone warm, gentle and coaxing as he looked at her sincerely, only the kind that Kurama could give when he is in control, and she could easily tell from the shift in their different feel, and the color of his eyes.

She looked at him for a moment, clearing her throat as she averted her eyes again so as to not look into them directly. There was slow anxiety eating into him as he waited, but Youko on the other hand is much more confident despite of himself, yet no one really knows of how he was feeling at the moment.

"I…we are not going anywhere," she says that part almost rather firmly, determined and confirmed of their status.

Kurama looked at her with his mix emerald gold eyes, watching her silently as though in deep concentration, trying to see through her with their piercing eyes. Though he does not like where this is going, not that it would really matter much, because they had no plan on losing her in the first place.

At first, Kurama was not one to be really sure, but after a while of interaction and observation of her, he started seeing that Youko was right about her, or their choice of wanting her. There is just something about her that made them feel fulfilled and complete. Satisfied, completely.

"6 months," Kurama was the one to quickly interrupt before Youko does as he looked at her seriously with a charming smile upon her lips.

"6 months," he interrupted her a smile looking at Kagome, the twinkle in his eyes as the depth of it shown with silent hope.

"Why not let's try dating for a short time period before you make a decision," his smile more charming and sincere this time, showing no signs of trying to deceive her in a scheme of love or anything. Seeing this, made Kagome stop in her train of thoughts as she looked at him, trying to see through his intention it seems.

Their hearts were brought up to their throat, waiting for her to given them an answer. He is not sure of her answer, but anxiously about it in some sense as well as, but there is a slight confidence in Youko which he share it with Kurama through their shared mind and body. Even then, Kurama did not keep to the confidence that Youko was feeling, instead was the more anxious one between the two of them and more conscious of the uncertainty.

Kagome frown at him as she turned her eyes in his direction, directly looking at him this time as they looked into one another's eyes, as though trying to size up the other. There was really no harm in her trying, but yet at the same time, another part of her is telling her not to do so.

Seeing that she is still trying to make a decision, they did not say a thing, but in actually fact it was Kurama's decision to keep silent and though Youko understand that he felt the impulse to add in a few more lures to push her into saying 'yes'.

"I'll think about it," she finally said those few words, but whether or not she really will consider it is something that even they are unsure about.

It was not much of a conversation but it put a stop to her saying what she had originally wanted to tell him. Now, they had more time and chance, though it is rather limited in his honest opinion because of the possibilities of other events that might pull him away from spending time with her, and vice versa.

Kurama could only smile at her as he watches how her face seems to filter a number of expressions that they are not sure if they should find it amusing or worrying. Either way, the fact that she is willing to give them a chance has already exceeded his expectation (not Youko's though).

He smiled, looking at her, a gentle look upon his face as Kagome looked away confused, conflicted and nervous.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
As always, I've been rather dry in my writing, I hope that you guys enjoy this new short chapter.

To Serenity Dinago  
=)


	7. Brunch For Three

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Chapter 7: Brunch For Three**

They had expected it, after not having heard anything from Kagome at all, and the reason to their visit today to her café. Again as always, the same girl at the counter approached him, much to the disgust of Youko, whom Kurama ended up pushed him away with mind of the main purpose of their visit.

When they saw the girl approaching them again, this time with a glass of cool water, their eyes flashed coolly at her before shifting their gaze away to look at the door of where it leads to the kitchen and the small office which Kagome works in.

"You should stop wasting your time, I'm not interested in you," Kurama coolly told her, glancing at the girl, and saw how she flinched and froze at his words, eyes looking at him wide with emotions.

The storefront girl seemed stunned at his words, not expecting him to say something so direct, and in such a cold distant manner. And seeing him walked away she felt somewhat unwilling to let the matter go somehow…

Kurama disappeared behind the doors leading to the kitchen to see Kagome and another male, a youkai to be specific, acting rather close together as he stood a little too close to Kagome for his liking. As though sensing his strong gaze on them, the male was the first to turn his eyes towards him to regard the other, a frown upon his face. And then it was Kagome who slowly followed his gaze only to frown deeply like him.

In all honesty she had pushed what they had discussed the last time aside, and never went back to thinking about it once. When Shippo returned his gaze at Kagome he could tell straight away that they know one another and on a rather intimate level, and yet he found that other person to be somewhat familiar, in scent that is.

"Shuichi Minamino," Kurama introduced himself with a calm smiley face, being friendly as he reached out a hand to Shippo once he had made his way towards Kagome. His eyes, though now mostly emerald, still holds those sprinkles of gold that made it all the more so unique and different.

"Shippo Gitsune," Shippo introduced himself though with a friendly professional smile upon his lips, but was at the same time judging the other, observing him.

When Kurama had made his way to her and stood rather close, she moved towards Shippo, putting a little more distance between them as she glanced at him.

"Kagome," Shippo softly called out to her, looking at her in concern as he glance at Kurama.

"You were saying about going out for brunch," Kagome reminded him, turning her attention away from Kurama, practically ignoring him, and regarded Shippo about what they were originally talking about.

"I've the car parked not too far away," he told her, a hand on her lower back as he guided her out, but met with Kurama who interrupted them once again.

"What a coincidence, I was about to ask Kagome out on a date today," Kurama says as he smiled at them, his eyes glinted a little something more but that was only a mere flash of a tiny moment.

"Not going," Kagome replied him as she looked towards Shippo, as though conversing with him silently just through with the looks in their eyes, a silent mutual understanding of one another that irked Kurama.

"You did promise to give a chance to us dating for a period of time," Kurama reminded her gently with smiles and patience as he looked at her kindly and in a pampering manner.

Kagome remained silent, he eyes now on him as Shippo looked between them as though seeing what is going on as a slow coy smile appeared on his face.

"Since she is unwilling, then you would have to face with that fact," Shippo says with a smile, suddenly being a little overly friendly and all smiles about the situation, showing to Kurama as though he poses to him, not a single threat at all.

After saying that, they both immediately left, with a Kurama who looked stumped for a moment, but quickly followed after them.

"Then you would not mind if I were to join you two for brunch," he added in a loud enough voice for the both of them to hear as he stood just a few steps away from them, the smile still upon his face as he behaved all gentlemanly and showing that he meant no harm, and it being really just a simple brunch.

Kagome exchanged looked with Shippo unsure of this kind of situation herself and how she should regard chose to let Shippo handle the situation though oddly he did something that she had not expected. It made remain her silence, glancing at Kurama once in a while from the corner of her eyes as though fearing something, but mainly she is still unable to come to terms in registering a possible relationship between them, leaving things as a blank in her mind of their status even, not even perhaps knowing if she should acknowledge him as a friend.

It was just about as awkward a brunch as Kurama and Shippo both kept up at having small talks about the most redundant of things. He of course notices the looks that Kagome was giving him, and the fact that she is sometimes paying attention did make him feel somewhat pleased about it.

"I don't believe that you deserve her," Shippo finally said at the end of their meal, saying things straightforwardly for Kurama to hear.

"I believe that is something personal between Kagome and I," Kurama replied with a good-humored smile.

"I've not given my decision yet," Kagome spoke for the first time since starting brunch as she took a sip of her water, not looking at Kurama still.

The two males turned their head in her direction, one with a frown the other seemingly to know her well enough to have a smile upon his face that spoke of his confidence to Kurama when he glanced over at him.

"I will try my best to change your mind," Kurama told her with a gentle but confidant and charming smile as he looked at her seriously, the gold in his eyes a little more prominent as it ooze with that arrogant confidence that she knows of more familiarly belonging to him, and left a more lasting impression on her.

Her cheeks flushed a little as she turned her head away looking towards the glass window that showed a different scenery from the inside of the hotel, not willing to look at Kurama, also because she does not want to be mesmerized by that interesting colors swirling in his eyes.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys are not finding it too disappointing so far, and I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. Take care!

To lara5170  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)


	8. Time Withstanding Promises

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Chapter 8: Time Withstanding Promises**

Kurama smiled at her as he firmly held her hands within his, not at all willing to let her go. Today he was finally able to ask her out for an official date, the previous many times, she was either occupied or he was rebuffed off by Shippo who seem to be around her just about all the time that he was asking her out.

Kagome looked at their hands at the moment, unsure on what to say about it or if she should say anything about it. It was awkward and weird, especially coming from someone that she does not really know much about, except that they had a one night stand, and maybe a second quickie…it was just that the attraction then was too strong for her to fight off, and even she finds it unexplainable as well, except for the need to and with him then.

For their first date, Kurama had brought her over to Disneyland, a place that she had not really expected as compared to spending a day like perhaps going to a nearby town for a day trip or something, exploring about.

"Which do you want to ride first?" he asked her, letting her decide their path to take in the amusement park.

Kagome looked at the place and at Kurama for a moment in thought about his question.

"I've no preference," she replied after a while with a slight shrug to her shoulder to his smiles and gentle behavior towards her.

This version of him she finds though may be part of him, but yet it does not fully feel like him as compared to when the other side of him comes out to 'play' it feels like that is really partially more true to himself.

Kurama took the lead with her by his side as he held firmly to her hand as though afraid of losing her. His hand they felt warm, and she felt no malice coming from him, and neither did she pull her hand away. When she tried the first time, he did not allow her to, instead, pulled her closer to his side as they walked towards the amusement park.

During the date Kagome mostly was kept to his side as she was lead about the park for the various rides and attractions by Kurama, their time to bond and talk is really kept to a minimal until lunch at a café of his choosing.

"Why are you attracted to me," Kagome asked after swallowing her food as she looked at him curiously.

There really is nothing much to hate or dislike about him at the moment, and it is just that after the past she had with Inuyasha, it made giving her heart fully to another harder, knowing that there might be other concerning factors that might cause them to break apart sooner or later. And the last time they broke up, it nearly ended with her life being compromised for another that he hold dearer than her.

There is a certain air of seriousness the question that she asked that made him looked at her seriously but his eyes held a certain tenderness in them as he tried reaching out for her hand and failing to grab it.

"I know it right in our soul that you are meant for us," he told her sincerely.

Though the words are touching and would have melted the hearts of just about any girl immediately, just not hers, but it did manage to make her heart skip a beat just as she let her guard down, caught by surprise at his answer. Also perhaps she had never expected such a romantic answer, but yet at the same time it is like a line that is most probably often use on men looking for women.

"Is that all?" she asked her tone sounding colder and disappointed by his reply.

He looked at her again, trying to read her, but knowing that she was disappoint by his words, does she think of him as a person who uses that line often on other women?

"I know that you are a strong person and keeps everything to yourself, just know that you can depend on me for anything," he told her seriously, placing his utensil down on the table as he looked at her with all seriousness, the flakes of gold starting to swirl and becoming more prominently seen in his eyes.

"I do not know of your past or care about any misgivings or flaws that you may have. So long as it is who you are, I will accept every little thing about you without questioning," he replied her seriously.

"And if you will give me the time to better know and understand you, whilst allowing me to enter your heart, I will not let you down in giving you my all," he continued, watching her seriously as he watches the little changes on her face, and in her eyes.

His words, so serious that it scares her and yet at the same time the allurement of it she could not help but to be drawn to it for a moment as her eyes searches his to see the depth of them. She snapped her mind back from the words and promises that he just gave her, and looked away for a moment as her eyes looked away in silence.

It made him felt anxious at that change of hers, the moment when he saw her eyes full of questionings, mocking and distrust that flashes the moment she looked at him again and looked away immediately.

"It may sound like they are empty promises, but give me the time to prove myself to you," he told her steadfastly and firmly of his words, letting her know of his stand as he reached out for her hand to grab it.

Cold to his touch, he could feel that faint warmth from it when he held it in his own hand as he watches the side of her face, her eyes ever changing with various emotions rippling in them. Her silence made things unbearable, making him more anxious as he continued to wait, and to hear her reply.

When she finally turned her head to look at him, she could feel his hand that is holding onto hers tightening as she glance down at their hand and looked up at him again. Her lips pursed into a thin line as she contemplated, a frown upon her face as she thought of her answer then to him, finding it difficult to give him a reply.

"Don't think too much about it," he finally told her, "I'm sure that time will show you how true my words are," he smiled at her, teeth flashing in a comforting smile that could only be that of Kurama whilst Youko remained silent as he allowed him to take the stage in this interaction, and watch through their eyes at her in silent wonder.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update! Take care.

To Angel Winx  
I realise that as well, and though there are parts of the story there that I had originally intended to go in direction, in the end looks like rubbish sadly, and I hope that this new version of "The Hunt" will be better in their development. I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	9. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Chapter 9: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

Kurama left her feeling conflicted and confuse of her own emotions, something that she did not want to go back into thinking about since that time with Inuyasha. Thinking about it a bitter smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she looked out blankly at the streets from the corner of her café where she sat quietly drinking her tea, reading a book.

"Kagome," a voice called out to her, obvious joy in it and a tenderness that made her somewhat weary.

 _'Speak of the devil,'_ she thought, not looking in the other's direction immediately but slowly took her time as she glance in his direction and then slowly nodding her head in acknowledgement of having heard him.

She lightly bite on the inside of her cheek, knowing that she should greet him in return, but since that day after he had brought her out, though admittedly she did have a good time with him, only now she did not know how to face him, and it is rather awkward how things started out between them.

Even more awkward is the weird dreams that she has involving him in most of them, and more so of how vividly she remembers them, most especially those intimate details and feelings that she felt through the dream, making her find it hard to differentiate between reality and dream.

"I was thinking of dinner tonight if you're not too busy." He asked of her politely, mirth dancing in his eyes, which brightens the instant, that he saw her.

Kurama saw the hesitation in her body, as her eyes did not read the book that she was looking at, instead is looking rather blankly at it. A glass of water was placed before of her when he motioned to a passing worker of her café and immediate understood his meaning and immediately replied to his gesture.

"Mnh…I'm not sure…" Kagome said with a frown finally as she closes her book to look at Kurama for a moment before she turned and averted her eyes to look at the streets of people walking about shopping, looking for places to dine or just casually walking about.

"Come, I've planned for an outdoor movie screening for later," he added on tenderly, but when she regarded him, she could see it in his eyes, that shade of gold that is seemingly playing within it, amusement and laughter in his eyes, but largely excitement.

Her heart skipped a beat that moment when she saw that look, reminding her of those dreams just before things get a little…carried away…and though she resisted in the dream, but in the end it really is consensual, and that scares her.

"I've a special treat, and I want you to be the first to try," he smiled at her warmly, taking her hand that he had placed over her book as he looked at her in the eyes.

Every time he treated her sincerely and so patiently, it made her feel like she is everything, and yet that scares her, too much. It also made her want to recoil back to the safety that she had built up, and at the same time she is plenty happy before he came along as well.

"Look, I promise I will not do anything that you do not like and you just have to tell me so," he assured her with a convincing smile, and a slightly playful tone as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he gently massage it with his thumb in slow circular motion.

It is somewhat distracting, but at the same time it was hard for her to keep her mind straight as well as driving her attention in other directions. Kurama looked deeply into her eyes as she looked back into his. There were many emotions filtering through her eyes as he looks into hers.

Kagome swallowed, munching her lips as she moisten them, her mouth parting a little as though going to say something but closed again as she frown a little more and look at him. His smile inviting and harmless, but in his eyes she could see that twinkle that is Youko.

"Kagome-san, you're needed in the kitchen," the counter girl interjected with a friendly smile to the both of them, as she looked at Kagome and glances towards Kurama.

Kagome looked at the girl for a moment and nodded her head, "I got it," she nodded her head to the girl signally for her to return to the counter.

A look of annoyance flashes across Kurama's face as he regarded the girl, Youko was less than polite as his eyes flashes gold for a moment in response, but was quickly covered by Kurama who calmed the other down as the shade of emerald returned into his eyes.

"I…"

"Have I done anything to cause you harm or against your will?" Kurama asked though he sounds amicable but there is a hint of worry and uneasiness in his eyes that she could see clearly mixed amongst the green and gold.

She paused, knowing that though she had been rather difficult and trying to remain a certain amount of distance between the two of them, he has never done anything to cause them harm or anything to her yet. Kagome sighed inwardly and silently as she closed her eyes for a moment before looking at him again.

"Okay," she finally says as a smile spread across his face.

"I'll pick you up in the evening?" he asked her, making a mental calculation of the time he had more or less a few hours to prepare.

Kagome nodded her head almost rather stiffly as she picked up her book, he stood along side of her, walking with her to the back of the kitchen. And just as she was about to go to the sides of the chef, he gently gripped her hand and tugged at it as she looked at him.

"I'll see you later," he told her in a voice tender enough for her to hear as he brought her hand up to his lips to place a gentle enough kiss on it and smiled at her as he slowly let her go.

She nodded slowly as she looked at him watching him leave her with a smile and a wave as he looked back at her from time to time until the door closes behind of him. What he had just done, messed her up a little more and her heart pumped a little faster as well. It was slow, but she did feel that flush rising up to her face as she felt her cheeks getting hotter. Turning away, Kagome looked away as she walks towards her office and away from the eyes of others to hide her current feeling.

Though when she did went to ask what was it that they wanted to ask her about, she was told otherwise that there was nothing that needed her attention. However there she did more or less have her suspicions after she exited the staff area and went out to the front again to look about the café and glancing at the girl who had brought her that message.

Kagome frowned but did not linger on it as she gave the girl a look, who only smiled back at her politely nodding her head as she served a new customer that had just entered. She remained idle, thinking about things on her own at least until the time when Kurama came to pick her up with nothing but smiles and a small bouquet of roses that bloomed unnaturally bigger than most roses.

Though what really surprised her that night was when they were watching a movie a passing female called out to Kurama, using his human name and acting all shy like that of a girl still harboring a love for the other. And from Kurama's eyes, she saw the guilt that he has for her and that lingering look that he gives her.

Her distance is something that he felt immediately, though it is rather usual, but he felt as though the gap has been widened again. Feeling a little vexed at that feeling, and just as they though that there have been an improvement, things seems to have either taken a few steps back, or back to how she is like in the past, distance.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this quick update. Just a little more drama in the upcoming chapter.

To lhazell  
Thanks! I'm glad to see that you are enjoying it. =) Haha I hope to finish up all my unfinished writings that I'm planning to continue, and delete those that are not up to standard. Well I hope that you enjoy this new update! =D


	10. Meeting the Past

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Chapter 10: Meeting the Past**

She disappeared for a time period to where, even Kurama does not know, but either is he going to ask other resources that are able to give him an answer straightaway. Instead, he patiently visits her café daily aside from messaging her daily to ask her of when she would be free for a date next.

At first her lack of response did not really worry him, but subsequently it did after not having seen a single reply from her after a few days. Though his worries were added more recently with annoyance because of an old flame, one that does not seem to get the hint. And with how Shuichi feels like he had troubled her and brought harm to her in the past, was more than patient with her to the point that he received nothing but Kurama's criticism and troubling, without helping to resolve this little problem.

"Kagome!" Kurama called out to her finally getting a whiff of her scent after a while of absence.

He rushes up to her, only to see her glance in his direction as she pushed passed the door to enter into the staff only area without saying a word to him, and headed straight into her office where she started to arrange the documents that are on her desk.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked of her cautiously seeing that there is something different about her that he could not quite place it.

There was a long silence as Kagome glance at him from the corner of her eyes before returning her attention back to the various papers in her hands again. Kurama was going to say something, to break the silence between them, but seeing her lips about to move to form words, he kept silent and waited, but nothing came out of her.

"I was thinking perhaps for us to have dinner tonight?" Kurama asked, breaking the silence as he cautiously looked at her. Youko's intuition told him that there is something wrong with Kagome, especially the way that she is treating them, she is behaving much more distant than she did when they first spoke to one another after that one-night stand.

"Okay," she replied straightforwardly and rather too quick to their delight, but that made Youko all the more alert that something did not quite feel right as he studied Kagome, trying to place his fingers on what was it about her that felt not quite right, or about the situation itself.

Though during dinner their feeling of unease was quick to make clear of what was it that has her putting distance between them, and to make matter worse, there said person that has been telling her things appeared just about not too long after they tried to make things clear to her.

"I'm not one to like getting in between of two person in a relationship," Kagome told him coolly before she stood to leave the place, leaving a smiling Maya who looked at him warmly as she regarded the handsome young male with red auburn hair like the leaves of autumn and the eyes of green that glint in the candle light.

"Kagome-chan is a really nice person," Maya commented as she turned her head in the direction of where Kagome had walked off to, glancing from the corner of her eyes as she looked at Kurama in a warm and friendly manner.

"…" They remained silent, Youko silently seething at the woman who tried to ruin things for them as they pushed pass her to rush off after Kagome, leaving the woman that had caused things to be weird for them alone in the restaurant.

The feeling of awkwardness left her feeling sad a tears dripped down her face, staining the carefully applied face as she watches him rushed off at the other woman and causing people around of them to talk as she tried to hide her face, and quickly wipe the tears away.

The feeling of sympathy and pity followed after the girl Maya as eyes wandered towards where the two others had left, leaving behind only a girl that seem to not have done anything that warrant such a treatment. The said girl smiled as she too turned and left the restaurant, seemingly to follow after them. There are people around that shook their head at the scene that they had seen earlier, but soon the place resumed to how it was, as though nothing had happened.

"Kagome!" Kurama called out as he rushed after her, with the help of Youko they were quick to reach her side as they blocked her path.

Being in public, his actions had gotten the attention of many people that are walking by as he glanced at them from the corner of his eyes, but kept his focus on her as their eyes swirled between the dominance of gold and green.

She looked at him, many emotions conflicting and gnawing away in her as she looked at him coolly, and indifferently. Seeing her like this made their fur bristle, their silence however made Kagome tried to pull her hand away from their grip. Seeing her trying to break free of them, their face darkened a little at the reaction, but pulled her along as he brought her to a quieter location.

"I don't know what she has told you, but whatever it is I have nothing to do with her now, and we were formerly classmates in the same school," Kurama tried explaining to her, and causing Youko to be impatient as he pushed through the line separating the two of them as he pushed on forth to take control of their shared body.

"She's the past, and we have you now," he told her with a sly charming smile upon his lips, golden eyes glinting with mischief a good amount of dominance that reminded her much of a combination of Shippo and Sesshoumaru thrown into the mix.

"It's hard to believe considering that she is claiming that you two are in a relationship," she told him her tone cynical and almost venomous and mocking, her eyes hardened and cold but he could see the hurt in their depths.

His face darkened even more at her words, not at all happy with what he was hearing.

"We can assure you that you're of more importance in our live more than her," Youko told her firmly with confidence backing his words, but was met with the mocking look of Kagome as she cynically restrained a laugh and snorted as she pushed him away.

"I think it is best that we keep away from each other for a while," Kagome told him, as she avoided his touch and walked away as quickly as she could, leaving Youko looking eerily silent and solemn about the situation as she disappeared from their sight.

Even he knows that her 'keep away' was just as good as 'don't ever come see me' and a break off, and just before they could even go into a serious relationship. Maya was definitely going to become a problem, but what Shuichi had caused her in the past, causes his other half to feel sorry for her and at the same guilty and like he owed her.

"For once Shuichi, you are the cause of our current problem," Youko commented beneath his breath in that deep voice of his as he slowly relinquish the dominance over this body over to the original owner.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update. Take care!


	11. Close Yet Far

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Chapter 11: Close Yet Far**

They had tried dealing with Maya, but whenever they were there trying to meet with Kagome, either they were refused entry or told him that she was no there. Even when he stayed and waited for a day, she was nowhere to be found.

There was nothing between them, Maya and him, even when he confronted her, she says that she understand, and yet what he is seeing from her though docile and easy-going, but it was other wisely seen so far from the way she keeps badgering him.

"Kagome?!" he called out overly excited when she finally picked up the phone.

Even thought she is not saying a single word from the other end and kept her silence, Kurama hurried explained to her regarding about the whole Maya issue, and yet there is still no reply from her.

"She won't be answering your call," another male voice replied using her phone, surprising Kurama as Youko seethed.

"Who are you," his deeper voice asked the other through the phone, holding back his grip on the phone so as to not destroy it.

"Someone very close to her," and the call ended.

When Kurama tried calling through again, her phone was turned off this time and his call went directly into voice mail. It was maddening that he does not know where she is, and the more he tries to not over think things, the more it bothered him.

"Shuichi-kun?" the person he least wanted to hear from called out to him as he glanced with annoyance in the direction of the voice but did not bothered turning to regard that woman that was the cause of his current problems.

"Shuichi~ kun~" she called out again, dragging his name out in a sing-song manner most males would find it cute and endearing, but not to him at the moment, and resisted the urge to growl out at her to leave him.

The Youko in in him wanted to do far worst things to that female, but this was also not the place that they can do so, neither should they do it. With much rational thinking and convincing on Shuichi side, they ignored the woman thoroughly and walked away, not at all wanting to be bothered by her.

"Get lost," Youko growled, his voice deeper with a tone of threat and danger in it that made her freeze in her steps as she took a tentatively scared step backwards.

"Shuichi-kun…" Maya called out softly as though having been wronged as she tried to reach out to him with a pitiful voice and look on her face like that of a scared lamb.

"Don't ever bother us again," Shuichi growled, somehow managing to contain Youko as he took control of his body again, the colors of his eyes majority of it now emerald with flakes of gold in them, flashes coldly as they regarded her.

"But Shuichi-kun…I wanted to find out why you stopped contacting after that day, we were going out just fine!" Maya nearly cried out, but her voice was loud enough for those around of them to hear.

"It was long in the past and we were never official or dating formally. And now I find you interfering with my life, get lost before you make me regret having let you off this easy," Youko threatened Maya through Shuichi as they shared the same line of thoughts and have the same focus.

Maya's face paled and then greened and then red with anger at his words and how unkindly he is treating her in public. And just when she had gone to the trouble of getting rid of the possible third wheel that might have gotten in their way just so that they might get back together again as a couple. Now she see how the other affects him, and is deep in his heart as compared to her who is getting the cold shoulder and hostile treatment.

She watches on feeling her face flaming up in red as people looked at her and Kurama, each with their own speculations on what is going on between the two of them as she stood there looking like the one that had forced herself onto him. Maya tilted her head down as she focused on her shoes, and the ground, not wanting her face to be seen anymore as her hair form a sort of curtain between her and the crowd of people who was watching what happened earlier.

Their loud murmurings and mumblings were more than enough to make her fume even more as she suddenly turned around and started running away from that location, not wanting to stay any longer. Kagome Higurashi, a person that she only recently know who had caught the attention of Kurama and for him to waste so much efforts on her, made her feel the unjust in treatment, especially to her when _she_ is the one that had dated him in the past.

And said person was far away from where they are at the moment as she re-entered her room to see Shippo sitting in the spacious living room as he looked up from his laptop to see her walking in, he smiled at her broadly, moving his laptop off of his lap as he went towards her, and gave her a tight hugged.

"Was I missed that much?" she teased him as she returned the hug, patting his back gently before pushing him away as she walked towards the beach view balcony of their service apartment suite that faces the cool tropical beach of Waikiki.

"You're always missed," he laughingly told her walking with her towards the balcony as they came to stand outside to watch the afternoon where many people were walking by the long stretch of Waikiki beach and many spaces on the sand occupied by beach goers and sun-tanners.

"There was called from Kurama when you were gone," Shippo softly told her, his eyes watching her from the side as he studied her every little expression, always attentive of her and worry for her as well.

She paused for a moment, knowing that he had been calling her for a while now but often she let it go straight into voice mail.

"I answered it," he continued slowly seeing no response whatsoever from her except for that wavering hesitant look in her.

"What did you tell him," she asked him, her voice tight as she looked out to the see, the ocean line parting the sky and the calm waves out in the open sea as some boats were out on it.

"I told him that you will not be answering his call," Shippo said, repeating what he told him over the phone to her.

She closes her eyes, resting them for the moment for looking out to the ocean for too long.

"That's good enough, he should be stopping some time soon," Kagome said her phone almost deathly silent as compared to that indifferent look upon her face as she still did not turn to face Shippo.

Shippo did not reply her but accompany her, staying by her side silently as he too looked out to the ocean. Peaceful times like these reminds him of the past sometimes, but there is still a great difference how they lived then, as compared to now.

And just when he thought that perhaps there might be someone else who might enter her heart, he was wrong. All that he could really do is to accompany her by her side without question. It was all but a matter of time before she starts opening up again, and most especially when the right person comes by into her life.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Well not sure if there are still anyone in reading this, but I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)

To rspringb  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)


End file.
